Real Wedding Night
by MidwestMexican
Summary: This is the Wedding night that Hiccup and Astrid have yet to have. One-Shot companion story to Earn It. Recommended that you read that to get the references. As the title suggests sexy times ahead.


**A/N: This damn thing was only supposed to be like 2500 maybe 3000 words long, but here we are over 5000 words later. This is the lemon scene that I promised I would right for my story Earn It, if you haven't read be sure to go and check it out as many of the references will make much more sense afterwards. I have a poll on my profile page asking you all for what story you think I should write next. The poll will close on March 17th at Noon, Mountain time USA. That day also happens to be my birthday so wooo! I'm turning 22 and can't wait. Any way enjoy the lemon I know those of you who read Earn It and requested this will be happy. I addressed some of the things that I left out of the final chapter but let me know if you think I left something out, it's easy for small details to get lost and it would be very helpful. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Two months had passed since the day that Hiccup woke up and learned that he and Astrid had both lost one of their legs, saved Berk from a lifetime of raids, and told his father to shove it. It had taken some time but with Astrid's help and encouragement, he had managed to regain most of his mobility from the loss of his leg. Walking was no longer a problem and he could even jog at a light speed but flat out running evaded him as when he put the extra force down on his leg, lightning bolts of pain would run through him and force him to ground clutching at his stump.

He had done some work in the forge to improve upon Gobber's original designs for his and Astrid's legs and had managed to make them lighter and colored them to blend in more with their pants so it wouldn't be so obvious that they both had fake legs. He had gotten rid of the wooden part of the leg and had replaced everything with metal. He lined the cup that their legs would slide into with leather and wool, and ran a strip of leather across the rim of the cup so it wouldn't cut into either of their stumps. He had placed a few subtle designs that could only be viewed if one was looking at it from a certain angle. On his leg he had etched in a bow and arrow to show off his weapon of choice and a battle axe into Astrid's to show what a fierce Valkyrie she was. He etched Toothless and Stormfly crisscrossing on each of their legs and the final thing that he did was engrave half a heart on his leg and the other half on Astrid's and when the two legs were side by side the heart would be complete.

Hiccup had been especially proud of himself when he presented Astrid with her new leg. She jumped around with joy and couldn't wait to get it on. Watching her beam with pride and happiness at her new leg made Hiccup feel just as much pride in his own. After she had gotten it on and watched it glow in the light of the fire by the forge. She jumped up and kissed him soundly just like she had done all those months ago when she needed to keep Snotlout and Stoick from coming to question him.

Hiccup thought back on the memory fondly as he pounded away at the metal in front of him. Someone had ordered a sword and he was bored so he figured he might as well do it. Continuing to pound, heat up, and quench the metal the sword soon began to take shape. He repeated the process over and over until he was satisfied with the shape and strength of the blade. He engraved his initials into as he always did when he finished his work and put a standard hilt and cross guard on the blade. He had just set the blade down when he heard a knock at the front the window. Wiping his hands off on his apron he made his way to see who was at the front.

"Oh…it's you." Hiccup groaned out.

"Hi…Hiccup." Snotlout retorted.

Snotlout had just come back from his time in exile a few days ago and everybody could tell that he had changed. Hiccup knew that something would change in Snotlout's overall attitude after spending an extended amount of time with the women of the Bog-Burglar tribe. It wasn't that the tribe hated men, they just preferred to have them around only when they needed to, such when it came time to give birth to the next generation. If one of the women happened to have a son they would search far and wide until they found a home that they considered good enough to raise the child and bring them up in the world. If the woman had a daughter they would stay on the island and learn the ways of the tribe and that women can do just as much if not more than men.

Snotlout had been in for a great surprise when he arrived there. He figured the women would listen to his every word just like he had been taught about what women should do for men. That idea lasted all of about thirty seconds before they put him to work under the direct orders of the Heir to the tribe, a young woman who took absolutely no shit from anyone, Camicazi. She would have been incredibly pissed at Berk for just dumping this ego driven, holier than thou, lacking any kind of skills other than being able to tell people about his skills that he didn't have, and all around arrogant motherfucker. She would have been pissed if it weren't for the note that came with him explaining why he was there.

She had read the note over and over just be sure she was reading it right. When she determined that she wasn't seeing things she nearly killed the poor sod herself. Hiccup was a fellow Heir and a friend. She had met him several times when his dad and brought him along to chief meetings and had gotten in and out of trouble with him when they were younger. If this boy had hurt Hiccup and his wife- she was surprised to hear about that, she would have to ask him at the next chief meeting when she saw him- but if this boy had hurt her friend she knew just how to deal with him.

"What do you want Snotlout?" Hiccup asked with an annoyed tone.

Snotlout visibly cringed at the tone and struggled to find his words as he looked at Hiccup, his mouth slightly gaped open. He looked as though he was going through some massive mental battle as he pounded the top of his head and slapped himself a couple of times. Hiccup while very confused was getting a good kick out it had to hold back his laughter as it seemed that whatever Snotlout had to say to him it was important.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sssssssssss" He hissed out struggling to say the last word.

"That you are what Snotlout?" Hiccup asked in a teasing tone, finally figuring out what Snotlout was trying to say.

"I want to tell you that I'm sssooooo." He tried again but his words still failed him.

"Come on I know you are a big boy, you can do it." Hiccup mocked him a little.

Snotlout glared at the boy but made no remarks or move to grab at him. He took a breath, looked down at the ground and mumbled something out.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Hiccup said teasingly.

Snotlout did it again a little louder this time but still unintelligible.

"Still couldn't hear you." Hiccup replied.

"I SAID I'M SORRY OKAY?!" Snotlout shouted at Hiccup.

Hiccup had a triumphant smile on his face as he heard the words pour from Snotlout's mouth. No one had ever gotten Snotlout to apologize for anything so the fact that he was saying it to Hiccup was a huge deal that would have Berk talking for weeks to come.

"What are you sorry for?" Hiccup asked.

"For flirting with Astrid and bullying you." Snotlout said through gritted teeth.

Hiccup's smile fell and a scowl soon replaced his features as he leaned in and stared Snotlout right in the face.

"Don't ever let it happen again. Are we clear?" Hiccup threatened him with a low deep voice.

Snotlout remained mute and simply nodded his head in agreement. Hiccup accepted his response and leaned back before addressing him again in a much lighter tone.

"Now is that all you came here for or is there something else I can help you with?" He asked evenly.

"Uh yeah my dad ordered a sword the other day I'm just here to pick it up." Snotlout replied with an era of caution.

Hiccup nodded his head and went back into the forge to find the sword in question. He came up on the table where they kept completed orders and he noticed that there was only one sword on it and it was the one he had just completed. Grabbing it and twirling it around through the air he made his way back to the front window when he got an idea to hammer home the message of don't mess with him and Astrid again.

When he reached the window he noticed that Snotlout was looking away and out at the village. With a small smirk on his face Hiccup brought the sword down with great force and dug the blade of the weapon deep into wood next to Snotlout's hand. The boy yelped in fear as he looked back to see what had cause the noise and sudden force when he saw the blade of the sword was mere inches away from slicing off his little finger on his right hand. Hiccup was just staring at Snotlout with a small smirk on his face when he broke into his usual pitch when someone picked up an order.

"Here you, strong as ever and capable of slicing through damn near anything. Be sure to come back soon and have a nice day." Hiccup said with a broad smile on his face.

Nodding his head frantically and grabbing the hilt of the sword Snotlout turned and ran away from the forge as quickly as possible. Chuckling to himself Hiccup walked back into the forge to see what else needed to be done when he heard yet another knock at the front window.

Groaning inwardly he put on a smile and walked back to the front to see who it was. He had just tossed his apron off to the side when his eyes returned to window to see that it was nearly blocked.

"What the hell?" Hiccup muttered out.

"Hiccup my boy are you in there." The booming voice of Stoick called out.

Hiccup had to cover his ears as his dad shouted out for him. Sometimes that man could shout as loud as the Dragon Chief could roar.

"Yes dad I'm right here, just deaf now." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh right sorry son." Stoick replied back.

Things between Hiccup and Stoick were awkward to say the least. Stoick had not yet earned Hiccup's forgiveness and Hiccup was reluctantly trying to forgive him. He knew his dad was trying and wanted to mend their relationship as best he could, but Hiccup still held out fearing that if he let himself believe that his dad was telling the truth and it turned out he lied to him again that it would break him in a way that might send him over the deep end. So Hiccup took it day by day and would let whatever happens, happen.

"So are you excited for your trip with Astrid?" Stoick asked trying to ease the mood with some light banter.

With Hiccup up and around on his leg and having re-made Toothless' tailfin and rigging gear, Astrid and himself were ready to take off for a month like he had suggested a couple of months ago to get away from everything.

"Yeah dad we are, in fact as soon as I get done here we are going to start packing so we can leave tomorrow." Hiccup said with a smile on his face at the thought of taking an extended trip with Astrid…alone.

Things in the last couple months between Hiccup and Astrid had slowly and steadily become more heated. Nights like they had in the forge were more frequent and some minor groping through and under their clothes had started to fill their nightly activities and when Hiccup had left for the forge this morning Astrid had left him with a searing kiss that left him breathless and the promise of a surprise when he got home.

Hiccup didn't know what that promise was but if he knew Astrid, and he was fairly certain that he did, then the sultry smile she had and her half-lidded eyes were a wonderful sign of things to come.

"I see well that is good, be sure to not forget anything, better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it." Stoick advised his son gently.

"We will do our best dad." Hiccup responded smiling softly at the advice.

"Oh and I also came by to tell that I will be home late tonight, the council is having a meeting about some pointless matter or another and it is bound to last to at least midnight. So I'll just eat at the Great Hall." Stoick informed his son gently.

Hiccup was jumping up and down on the inside. With his dad gone for most of the evening and night he knew that things with Astrid could get very heated very quickly. He did his best to hold off a look of enthusiasm and answered his dad.

"No problem dad, what would the council do if they couldn't argue pointless debates right?" Hiccup joked lightly.

"Too true, too true my son, well I better get going got stuff to do before that blasted meeting even starts. If I don't see you today I'll be sure to see you and Astrid off tomorrow. Sound good?" Stoick asked hopefully.

Hiccup drew in a breath and looked back at his dad. He knew that his dad was trying and to his credit he was doing very good, but Hiccup was still cautious and would take things day by day.

"Sure dad sounds good." Hiccup said as this strange feeling grew in his chest.

He shook it off and turned back into the forge to work on some of the other weapons that people had brought in. There weren't many left and they only needed minor repairs from being trained with. Ever since the dragon raids had stopped the need for weapons had and diminished greatly and now things at the forge were slower than ever. Hiccup reached over and sped up the grinding wheel and heated up the forge to get to work on the remaining weapons.

It didn't take Hiccup long to finish all the weapons, an hour or two at most. The sun was on its descent and shadows were starting to be cast across the village. Putting out the fire and sweeping up a little bit, Hiccup closed and locked up the forge as he headed home to greet his wife.

He walked up to the door and opened it trying and failing to hold in his giddiness. His wife had all but promised him a very eventful night and he could not wait to get started. When he opened the door he was a little disheartened to see that Astrid was not in the main living area. He was just about to call out her name when he saw a trail of blue flowers on the floor. He looked ahead and noticed that they led upstairs and so like a dragon drawn to fish he followed it without a second thought.

He reached the door and found a note nailed to the door with an arrow. He pulled it off and read the note quietly to himself. His blood pressure rose, his heart beat quickened, and his face quickly turned a few shades darker. He reread the note to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

 _I think we have put off our wedding night long enough don't you think so too, oh great Dragon Tamer. ;)_

 _-A._

Hiccup swallowed and allowed the note to fall from his grasp, he slowly pushed the door open and had to force himself not to faint. Leaned up against the headboard, Astrid was sitting down with no tunic or bindings on and her hair was let down and splaying out across her front covering herself yet remaining very seductive.

Hiccup was physically unable to move. When he had left the house that morning he was just expecting another heated make out session, not his wife leaning up against the headboard sans and top clothes and looking sexy as all hell.

Astrid was simply smiling at him as she brought a hand up and curled a finger at him, beckoning for him to come closer. Finding the brain power to move his legs again Hiccup slowly walked to the bed and sat down, never once taking his eyes off his wife.

"There's the great Dragon Tamer." She whispered lustfully into his ear.

"I've been waiting _all_ day for you." She dragged out, riling him up even more.

"a-a-a-a-all day?" Hiccup gasped out softly.

"Oh yes I've been so lonely all day." She gasped out as she through her head back and brought her hand to her forehead to feign what a horrible task it must have been.

She looked back at him and fluttered her eyes as she leaned in closer.

"But now that you are here I have this dragon problem that just won't seem to go away. Do you think you could help me with it?" She asked seductively as she kissed the spot just below his ear.

Hiccup shuttered at the sensation and tried to find his words though it was becoming harder as his blood was rushing out of his brain and heading somewhere south.

"I-I-I-I think I can help you with that milady." Hiccup gasped out as he felt her kiss his pulse point on his neck.

"Good now get over here." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him into the bed.

Wasting little time Astrid damn near flung herself at Hiccup and kissed him with a fiery passion. It got Hiccup by surprise as he gasped out, taking advantage of this Astrid glided her tongue into Hiccup's mouth and started a dance with his own. Hiccup took all of a second to kiss her back with just as much fever and fought for dominance of the kiss.

Hiccup finally won out and was soon pushing Astrid back down to the bed. Her moans of pleasure spurring him on further to keep her making those heavenly sounds. Finally needing to breathe Hiccup broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Hiccup asked softly, as concern started to fill his eyes.

Astrid smiled up at and stroked face with one of her hands. She shook her head which forced her hair to reveal the two soft mounds that were the focus of many of Hiccup's dreams. The boy looked down and Astrid didn't bother to fight the small giggle that escaped her throat. She pushed her arms together which forced her breasts together and pushed them up and towards him. She shook her chest a little bit to keep Hiccup entranced.

"See something you like Hiccup?" She asked in a low whisper.

His words failing him all Hiccup could do was nod his head yes as his eyes refused to look anywhere else. Astrid took one of his hands and gently placed it on her bare breast. The feeling of his rough hands on her sensitive skin caused her to suck in a breath and gasp out at the same time.

"Hiccup." She whispered out.

Coming back to the land of the living Hiccup realized what was happening and slowly started to massage his wife's breast. The mewls and coos she made were absolutely divine to Hiccup. Drawing back on their previous make out sessions Hiccup started to kiss his way down her jaw and towards her chest. He stopped to suck on the pulse point of her neck which had her groaning out softly at the sensation. Hiccup smiled as left a lingering kiss on the spot that would have a purple bruise on it by tomorrow. He kissed his way down her chest, softly nipping and biting at her smooth skin as he got closer and closer to her remaining breast.

Astrid's breathing started to increase with excitement as Hiccup drew closer and closer to her neglected breast. The hand that was on her had not stopped its movement and now his fingers were circling her pebbled nipple lightly flicking and tugging on it. Her breath was stolen from her as Hiccup kissed his way onto her breast and slowly started to suck at her nipple. She gasped out in pleasure praising his name to the Gods above.

Hiccup stayed in the position for a few moments before he kissed his way across the valley and ended up on her other breast giving it the same treatment as the other one. Squirming and wriggling underneath Hiccup, Astrid was almost at her breaking point as she could feel the bubbling heat in her core grow hotter and hotter. Not wanting to waste any more time she gently cupped Hiccup's face with her hands and brought him back up to eye level with her.

"I can't wait any more." She said breathlessly.

Hiccup nodded to her, fully understanding what she was getting on about. He stood up from the bed and started to remove his clothes. First his boot and then his shirt, he leaned down to remove his leg when he felt two hands grab his. He looked over to see Astrid staring at him expectedly.

"Let me." She whispered out.

He nodded his head and leaned back on the bed as Astrid shuffled around to get in front of Hiccup. Slowly she undid the ties and straps that held Hiccup's leg in place, she removed the leg slowly never taking her eyes off of it. With the leg removed the stump was out in the open for only Astrid to see. The scars were still thick and spider-webbed their way up his leg but they had calmed down a great deal and were now almost the same color as the rest of his skin. She leant down and gently kissed the sensitive skin drawing out gasps and groans from Hiccup.

"Astrid." He moaned out.

She kissed her way around the scars as her hands went up to untie his pants. After a little fumbling around she finally managed to get it and started to ease them down Hiccup's legs. Hiccup groaned out as he felt himself freed from the confines of his pants and as the cool air brushed against his most sensitive part. He looked down to see Astrid staring at it and couldn't help but tease her in return.

"See something you like Astrid?" He asked as he wiggled his hips in front of her.

Astrid didn't answer as she grew several shades redder and worked her way back up to his face. She kissed him soundly again as she allowed her hand to gently rest against Hiccup's manhood. Hiccup gasped out and let his eyes roll to the back of his head as Astrid started to stroke him up and down.

She felt Hiccup buck his hips into her a few times but had to stop himself from going overbroad. She was starting to get the hang of the rhythm he liked when he took her hand off himself. Looking up at him confused and worried she had done something wrong he just smiled at her and shook his head.

"I don't want it to be over yet." He whispered to her.

"Now lean back on the head broad." He gently commanded her.

Astrid shuddered when he said that, loving the commanding voice that he was starting to develop. She did as he said and watched as Hiccup began to undo the straps and ties that held her own leg in place. Much like she did for Hiccup, he placed several light kisses around her sensitive skin and murmured sweet words of how beautiful she was. His hands crawled their way up her legs until he found the waistband of her leggings. Hooking his fingers around it he slowly started to pull them off.

Hiccup tossed them off the side of the bed and stared back down at Astrid much like she had done to him. Hiccup was fascinated by what he was seeing, he reached out with a hand to touch it and when he did he was surprised to find it wet, warm, and soft. Astrid gasped out when Hiccup's hand made contact with herself, his head shot up worried that he had done something wrong. Astrid shook her head with a smile on her face as she looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Don't stop." She whimpered out.

Hiccup not one to displease his wife continued to run his fingers over the Astrid. She gasped and moaned out whenever Hiccup's fingers would brush against a particular spot and Hiccup being the attentive and curious guy that he was kept his fingers there and started to roll them in small circles as he applied a light amount of pressure.

Astrid started to shake and convulse as Hiccup went on, she could feel herself being pushed higher and higher and higher. There was a brief moment where she felt as if she was floating, as if she was completely weightless, before she came crashing back down to earth as her climax hit her. She had never felt such pleasure before in her life as her entire body shook with euphoria, her eyes had shut and a sea of colors had burst across her vision as she moaned out, unable and not wanting to keep quiet.

Hiccup pulled his hand away as he watched Astrid calm down and breathe heavily. The smile on her face was more than enough for Hiccup to know that he hadn't messed it up like he thought he would have done. He went to lay down next to her when he felt her grab his wrist to keep him in place he looked back at her to see her eyes open and staring up at him.

"You aren't going anywhere." She whispered out.

She gently pulled him over herself and shuffled her hips around until he was slotted in between her legs and felt him pressed against her still burning core. Astrid bucked her hips into his drawing moans out from the both of them. She kept up the rhythm until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hiccup please I need you." She whimpered into his ear.

"Gods Astrid I need you too." He gasped out.

Astrid too Hiccup in her hand and gently lined him up with her. Thanks to her bucking their hips together Hiccup's manhood was slick with her and easily started to slide into her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt Hiccup inch his way into her. The sensation was weird and uncomfortable but not all together bad…just different. She felt Hiccup reach her barrier and before she could say anything Hiccup had leaned down to kiss.

She gasped out in surprise but soon returned the kiss. When she was good and distracted Hiccup pulled back slightly and pushed his way past her barrier. Her eyes shot open as she gasped out at the pain. Hiccup started to kiss his way around her face as he tried to ease her pain.

"I'm sorry. I was told back before we got married that it was best to distract you go faster rather than slower." He whispered to her as he place another kiss on her cheek.

"It's fine…just don't move until I say." She shuttered out.

Hiccup nodded and continued to kiss her all over in the hopes that it would ease her pain away. After several minutes Astrid nodded her head and gave Hiccup permission to move. He pulled back until he was almost all the way out and slowly pushed his way back in. Hiccup groaned out in pleasure while Astrid still gritted her teeth. It wasn't as bad before but it still wasn't the greatest.

Hiccup kept the same slow place and kept to long and deep thrusts so as he wouldn't hurt her any more than he had to. Several minutes went by and the pain and started to fade away into pleasure for Astrid. She started to moan and move her hips in time with Hiccup's until she felt comfortable that she could take more.

"Faster Hiccup." She moaned out in between in his thrusts.

Hiccup unable to say anything nodded his head and started to pick up the pace. Astrid instantly approved of her choice to tell Hiccup to go faster, pleasure ran through her body at the increased pace and she couldn't help but love every moment of it.

Hiccup's grunts and shallow breaths were spurring her on more and more as started to feel the familiar heat build in her core again. She started to moan and scream as Hiccup's pace and the power behind his thrusts increased. The journey that led her higher and higher went much faster this time and Astrid felt as if she would break at any moment.

"Fuck Astrid, I won't last much longer." Hiccup grunted out.

"Neither will I." Astrid moaned out.

Hiccup's pace started to become sporadic as he neared his climax. Astrid was waiting and waiting to be sent over the edge once again but something seemed to be holding her back. She bucked her hips with Hiccup to try and get the last little bit she needed to fall into the bliss she had felt only moments ago.

"Astrid." Hiccup groaned out as he buried himself as deep as he could inside Astrid as he released himself into her.

Astrid gasped out at the warm feeling that spread throughout her body and soon found that, that was the little bit more she needed to join Hiccup with her own climax.

"Hiccup." She cried out as she thrashed and quivered beneath him.

They stayed that way as they came down from their respective highs, not wanting to separate but remain connected as one. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open as he cupped Astrid's face with his hand. She leaned into the touch and opened her eyes back up to see him smiling down at her. She smiled back and kissed the palm of his hand, Hiccup carefully lowered his body and enveloped Astrid into a hug which she gladly accepted.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever before Hiccup rolled off of her slipping out in the process. They both moaned as the over sensitive skin brushed past one another and at the loss of contact and feeling of being together. Hiccup grabbed the fur blanket and threw over the two of them as he brought Astrid into a cuddle and let her burrow herself into him as far as she could go. He kissed the top of her and nestled into the bed himself smiling that they finally got their real wedding night.


End file.
